cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Prix (Magic: The Gathering)
Grand Prix (GP) are professional Magic: The Gathering tournaments, awarding cash prizes, Pro Points and invitations to Pro Tours. They are open to all players and are usually the biggest Magic tournaments. The first Grand Prix was held on 22–23 March 1997 in Amsterdam (Netherlands). More than 250 Grands Prix have been held since, the biggest being GP Las Vegas 2013 with 4,492 competitors, making it the biggest trading card game tournament ever held. History The Grand Prix was introduced in 1997. In contrast to the Pro Tour, which requires the players to qualify before the event, GPs have always been open to all players. The first Grand Prix was held in Amsterdam and was also the first professional Magic tournament held outside the United States, although awarding comparatively small cash prizes — $30,000 in total compared to $250,000 at Pro Tour Paris a few weeks later. Grands Prix have since been held in such diverse places as Tokyo, Moscow, Rio de Janeiro, Toronto and Cape Town. Approximately 20–30 Grands Prix are held each year throughout the world. In 2013 GP Las Vegas marked the biggest Magic tournament ever held with 4,492 players. Tournament structure All Grands Prix are two day tournaments, taking place on weekends. They are run using a modified Swiss system. On Saturday up to nine rounds of Swiss are played, the exact amount depending on the number of participants. Competitors may be awarded up to three byes for earned Pro Points, having a certain rating, and winning special tournaments, called Grand Prix Trials. In current 2014-2015 season's regulation, all players achieving a record of 7−2 or better at the end of first day are qualified for the second day of the tournament. If less than 64 players achieve such a record the best 64 players are qualified for the second day instead. Grands Prix with more than 800 players are split into two tournaments on day one, with each tournament sending at least 64 players to the second day. On the second day six rounds of Swiss are played, before a cut to the final eight is made. These competitors determine the winner of the tournament by playing an additional three rounds of single elimination. For Grands Prix played in a Constructed format all rounds are played with the same decks. Limited Grands Prix have a Sealed Deck portion on day one. On the second day Booster Drafts of eight players are held. The Booster Drafts are followed by three rounds of Swiss, with competitors only playing other competitors in their draft. The same procedure is once repeated afterwards. Before the single elimination begins, the final eight players draft for a last time. Prizes Grands Prix awards cash prizes, Pro Points, and invitations to a Pro Tour. The best eight (or best four for team Grand Prix) competitors receive an invitation to a previously determined Pro Tour. Cash prizes have varied considerably, ranging from $10,000 to $54,000. From December 7, 2013 prize payout depends on the number of comeptitors. Currently Grand Prix top finishers will receive: All amounts in US Dollars. Most successful players The following players have won at least three Grand Prix. Most successful countries Number of Grand Prix tournaments won by players from the following countries: See also *The DCI *Pro Tour *List of all GPs References External links * Official Grand Prix page at Wizards.com Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Magic: The Gathering professional events